1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly, to a recording medium, a method of creating a file of the recording medium, and a method and apparatus for reproducing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used as a recording medium for recording mass data. Presently, among a wide range of optical discs, a new high density optical recording medium, such as a blu-ray disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”), is under development for recording (or writing) and storing high definition video and audio data for a long period of time. Currently, an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing the blu-ray disc (BD), which is known to be the next generation recording medium technology, is under development as a next generation optical recording solution that is capable of having data significantly surpassing the conventional DVD, along with many other digital apparatuses.
More specifically, in order to reproduce data recorded within the above-described blu-ray disc (BD), a systematic set of file information (or file structure) for controlling data and, also, controlling a method of reproducing data should be provided. However, in the current blu-ray discs (BDs), a preferable method for creating the file information has not yet been proposed, and so there lies many limitations in developing a blu-ray disc (BD)-based optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus. And eventually, such limitations lead to difficulty in reproducing the data recorded within the blu-ray disc (BD) by using various methods, and in reproducing the recorded data in accordance with the users' demands.